Rockman X Mega Mission (Carddass)
is the first chapter of the Mega Mission Carddass series, released in 1995 by Bandai. Set after the events of Mega Man X2, this side story focuses on X and Zero's first battle against Dr. Doppler and his creation Limited. Synopsis ('''NOTE:' Although the cards use the original names from Japan, this summary will use the English versions for the sake of clarity.)'' In a bid to take over the world, Dr. Doppler creates Limited, a Replibrain with the ability to evolve machines while taking control of them. Desiring combat data to further refine his creation, he sends his biomechanical parasites to revive four previously destroyed Mavericks: Flame Mammoth, Bubble Crab, Wire Sponge, and Boomer Kuwanger. In addition, Dr. Doppler also employs the Reploid assassins Curtiss and Schmitt to monitor the revived Reploids as they attack X. X battles his reborn adversaries, starting with Wire Sponge. As the fight concludes, the Limited core fears for its survival and discards Sponge, attempting instead to merge with X. Although Zero thwarts the attempt by sniping its core, the remains of Limited cause the X-Buster to mutate into the Clear Buster, prompting Zero to investigate the situation as X continues to fight the Limited Mavericks; however, before he can interrogate any of them, a cloaked giant swiftly finishes off the Mavericks and retrieves their Limited. After defeating the first four Mavericks, X confronts the giant, revealed to be Curtiss. He was given new orders from Dr. Doppler to take the Clear Buster, only to be done in by the new weapon. Near death, he begins to spill who is behind the Limited only to be silenced by Schmitt's cleaving hands much like his own previous victims. Luckily, Zero's own investigation has led him to Dr. Doppler's research on "evolving cells," informing X and together tracking the Reploid scientist down to an abandoned factory. There, the combat data from the three retrieved Limited has already been applied in reviving Sting Chameleon, Storm Eagle, Flame Stag and Wheel Gator, now more fierce than ever. Upon defeat, the evolved Limited no longer require retrieval, tearing themselves out of the scrapped hosts on their own to escape deeper into the factory. The Limited in X's Buster is also evolving, but the intense pain from its effects leave him unable to fend off Schmitt. Zero steps in and has the assassin on the ropes, but is injured when his opponent uses the paralyzed X as a liability. By this time, the Clear Buster has mutated further into the Clear High Buster, draining X's life to further power its attacks while also attempting to gain control over its host. Defeated, Schmitt seizes the opportunity to escape and be repaired by the Mother Limited, the entity producing all Limited organisms. However, the Mother Limited instead absorbs Schmitt and uses all the analyzed data on X to birth a Limited clone, iX. Not only is iX a refinement over X's design, he also carries the abilities of all previously revived Mavericks as well as the absorbed Schmitt. X is outmatched against his evil copy until the Limited spreading through his body evolves again in self preservation, generating the Clear Armor. Struggling against the Limited's growing influence, X engages in a final attack against his clone, trading powerful blasts through the chest. It results in X's victory, narrowly dodging at the last second and letting only the Clear Armor be destroyed, finally freeing him from the parasite's control. Back to his old self, X faces Dr. Doppler, who unleashes the Mother Limited on the Hunter. Still armed with all the data it had collected on X, the giant Limited shifts its body into Repligigant Mode, a towering humanoid attack form. Despite his damage, Zero rejoins X in the ensuing battle to bring the titan down with a Double Buster attack. The two Hunters escape the factory as it explodes, hearing Dr. Doppler's words echo inside their heads that his challenge is far from over. Card List This list includes the title in the front and the back of each card, in that order: * No. 01: X & ZERO / Rockman X & Zero * No. 02: Dr. DOPPLER / Doppler's Ambition * No. 03: LIMITED / Limited * No. 04: W-HETIMARL-L / Wire Hetimarl Limited * No. 05: X VS W-HETIMARL-L / X vs Wire Hetimarl Limited * No. 06: ROCKMAN X / Rockman X (Clear Buster) * No. 07: ZERO / Zero Commences Investigation * No. 08: B-KUWANGER-L / Boomer Kuwanger Limited * No. 09: X VS B-KUWANGER-L / X vs Boomer Kuwanger Limited * No. 10: B-NOUMANDER-L / Burnin' Noumander Limited * No. 11: X VS B-NOUMANDER-L / X vs Burnin' Noumander Limited * No. 12: B-CRABLOS-L / Bubbly Crablos Limited * No. 13: X VS B-CRABLOS-L / X vs Bubbly Crablos Limited * No. 14: CURTISS / Curtiss * No. 15: X VS CURTISS / Rockman X vs Curtiss * No. 16: SCHMITT / Schmitt of the Shadows * No. 17: ZERO / Zero's Report * No. 18: Dr. DOPPLER / Dr. Doppler * No. 19: F-STAGGER-L / Flame Stagger Limited * No. 20: X VS F-STAGGER-L / X vs Flame Stagger Limited * No. 21: S-CHAMELEAO-L / Sting Chameleao Limited * No. 22: ZERO VS S-CHAMELEAO-L / Zero vs Sting Chameleao Limited * No. 23: S-EAGLEED-L / Storm Eagleed Limited * No. 24: X VS S-EAGLEED-L / X vs Storm Eagleed Limited * No. 25: W-ALLIGATES-L / Wheel Alligates Limited * No. 26: ZERO VS W-ALLIGATES-L / Zero vs Wheel Alligates Limited * No. 27: SCHMITT / Schmitt * No. 28: X VS SCHMITT / X (Clear High Buster) vs Schmitt * No. 29: ZERO VS SCHMITT / Zero vs Schmitt * No. 30: ZERO / Zero Down * No. 31: ROCKMAN X / Rockman X (Clear High Buster) * No. 32: X VS SCHMITT / Rockman X vs Schmitt * No. 33: X -イクス- / -X-* * No. 34: X -エックス- VS X -イクス- / Rockman X vs -X- * No. 35: ROCKMAN X / Rockman X (Clear Armor) * No. 36: ROCKMAN X / More Power!? Rockman X * No. 37: X -イクス- / The End of -X- * No. 38: Dr. DOPPLER / Enter Dr. Doppler * No. 39: M-LIMITED / Mother Limited * No. 40: X VS M-LIMITED / X vs Mother Limited * No. 41: X & ZERO VS M-LIMITED / X & Zero vs Mother Limited * No. 42: Dr. DOPPLER / A New Adversary Has Emerged * This is the character known among fans as "iX". In addition, the Mega Mission series also includes a set of nine "Jumbo" cards, these being at least twice as large as the regular set, and three Chip Shooter cards. The jumbo cards provide supplemental information to the series. Jumbo Carddass Jumbo Carddass are Carddass that are larger than the normal cards. Nine Rockman X Mega Mission cards were available. Those cards don't have names. Jumbo Carddass Chip Shooter Jumbo Carddass that contain 15 chips (pogs) each, being in total 3 cards and 45 chips with several images from Rockman X Mega Mission. Gallery Carddass Img 108418 2033586 0.jpg|No. 01 Img 108418 2033586 1.jpg|No. 02 Img 108418 2033586 2.jpg|No. 03 Img 108418 2033586 3.jpg|No. 04 Img 108418 2033586 4.jpg|No. 05 Img 108418 2033586 5.jpg|No. 06 Img 108418 2033586 6.jpg|No. 07 Img 108418 2033586 7.jpg|No. 08 Img 108418 2033586 8.jpg|No. 09 Img 108418 2033586 9.jpg|No. 10 Img 108418 2033586 10.jpg|No. 11 Img 108418 2033586 11.jpg|No. 12 Img 108418 2033744 0.jpg|No. 13 Img 108418 2033744 1.jpg|No. 14 Img 108418 2033744 2.jpg|No. 15 Img 108418 2033744 3.jpg|No. 16 Img 108418 2033744 4.jpg|No. 17 Img 108418 2033744 5.jpg|No. 18 Img 108418 2033744 6.jpg|No. 19 Img 108418 2033744 7.jpg|No. 20 Img 108418 2033744 8.jpg|No. 21 Img 108418 2033744 9.jpg|No. 22 Img 108418 2033744 10.jpg|No. 23 Img 108418 2033864 0.jpg|No. 24 Img 108418 2033864 1.jpg|No. 25 Img 108418 2033864 2.jpg|No. 26 Img 108418 2033864 3.jpg|No. 27 Img 108418 2033864 4.jpg|No. 28 Img 108418 2033864 5.jpg|No. 29 Img 108418 2033864 6.jpg|No. 30 Img 108418 2033864 7.jpg|No. 31 Img 108418 2033864 8.jpg|No. 32 Img 108418 2033864 9.jpg|No. 33 Img 108418 2033993 0.jpg|No. 34 Img 108418 2033993 1.jpg|No. 35 Img 108418 2033993 2.jpg|No. 36 Img 108418 2033993 3.jpg|No. 37 Img 108418 2033993 4.jpg|No. 38 Img 108418 2033993 5.jpg|No. 39 Img 108418 2033993 6.jpg|No. 40 Img 108418 2033993 7.jpg|No. 41 Img 108418 2033993 8.jpg|No. 42 Jumbo Carddass Img 108418 17297491 0.jpg|Jumbo Card I Img 108418 17297491 1.jpg|Jumbo Card II Img 108418 17297491 2.jpg|Jumbo Card III Img 108418 17297491 3.jpg|Jumbo Card IV Img 108418 17297491 4.jpg|Jumbo Card V Img 108418 17297491 5.jpg|Jumbo Card VI Img 108418 17297491 6.jpg|Jumbo Card VII Img 108418 17297491 7.jpg|Jumbo Card VIII Img 108418 17297491 8.jpg|Jumbo Card IX Other Media Manga The story of Rockman X Mega Mission was adapted in a manga by Hitoshi Ariga titled Mega Mission in the Comic BomBom 1995 Spring Vacation Jumbo Special Edition. The story was later reprinted in Rockman Remix and Rockman Maniax. In August 2018 UDON announced that Mega Man X: Mega Mission will be released as a standalone, full-color comic. It was originally planned to be released on January 2019, but was delayed for a later date.[http://www.rockman-corner.com/2018/07/mega-man-x-mega-mission-announced-by.html Mega Man X: Mega Mission Announced by UDON Entertainment][http://www.rockman-corner.com/2019/04/udon-explains-delay-of-mega-man.html Protodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man Mastermix #4 Now Available + Current Status of Mega Man X: Mega Mission] Plot X rushes to the point of his last communication from Zero, where he is attacked by a greatly strengthened and once destroyed Reploid. Zero reveals that a mysterious liquid (Limited) regenerates and strengthens the Reploid, but X also has a mysterious liquid-related anomaly. X's endless possibilities and Limited's evolutionary abilities create unprecedented events. Concept artwork MegaManXMegaMissionMangaConcepts.jpg MegaManXMegaMissionMangaConcepts2.jpg Miscellaneous MMissions.jpg MegaManXMegaMissionBookmark.jpg Trivia * The fact that Dr. Doppler is already evil, even though this series is set before the events of Mega Man X3, implicates that he is already corrupted by the Sigma Virus at this point; despite this, Sigma does not appear at all in the first Mega Mission. External Links * The Reploid Research Lavatory: #20's blog, containing translations of every card from Rockman X Mega Mission. References Category:Mega Man X series Category:Mega Mission